Just Friends
by legendofmyzelda
Summary: When Angarika meets Soul, she is a bit wary of him but as time progresses they become great friends... or is it more than that? *There is an OC included.
1. Chapter 1

_ShhhING! _The metallic sound of a scythe rang in my ears. I flinched, not realizing I was the one making a sound. I looked down at myself. Wait, why was I… naked? I realized that it was not my siblings, or parents, but _me_ making that sound. I was finally able to transform? I almost screamed with delight.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Mom I'm a weapon now!" my voice faded as horror overcame delight. How did I… well… stop being a weapon?

"Angarika Effie Celosia, I'm so happy! How did you do it? I was afraid you'd never learn!"

"Wow, thanks, Mom. Anyway I was just thinking about what weapon I wanted to be and this happened. But, uh, now how do I get out?"

"Oh," she said with a chuckle. "Just think about being a human again!"

I exhaled. _ Okay, focus_. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself being a human. I waited, but nothing happened. I also still wasn't clothed. That felt uncomfortable. I tried again and again. But nothing worked. It was like this for a few minutes, then I heard a knock.

"I'll get it," said my mother. She got up and left the room, headed for the door.

"Yes, hello?" she spoke.

"Hello, I'm-" I heard the door shut hastily.

_Oh, no! _Horrible images ran through my head. I imagined myself running into the room only to find my parents gone.

I felt myself changing back. After the tingling sense stopped I ran over to the kitchen holding a small house-key between my middle and ring fingers. Thankfully, my mother was sitting at the table, flipping through a magazine.

"Sale person," she said without looking up. "Wait, you turned back?"

"Um, yeah, I um… just, like thought about being a human."

"Cool. I hope you won't get stuck again."

"Is it okay if I went out for a walk? Like, in Death Park IV? Probably just till around 3 o' clock."

Mom glanced out the window. After a while she spoke up. "…I guess so, yeah. Just don't stay out later than 3:30, ok?"

"Love ya, bye!" I jogged out the door.

Ugh, this was annoying. I should be able to transform on will now! Why couldn't I? I was 14 and most weapons my age had meisters! I started to run down the track that was surrounded by trees, and I plugged in my headphones. I played my angry/frustrated playlist. It usually helped calm me down. But the music that blocked out all noise was only angering me more. I shut my eyes.

_Why didn't I learn this?_ I worried in my head, the evil thoughts protruding through my normal thoughts of books and sarcasm. _Am I retarded? Have my parents kept something from me? What if I was the stupid person? What if-_

A hand tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, I like that song. Who's it by?" A boy with red, sagging eyes in a yellow and black sweatshirt asked me. He had ruffled white hair that was sticking up by a thick headband. It had two stickers; lips with a vibration sign on and another purple one with the word "Soul" on it.

I looked at him suspiciously. I backed away a few steps and said "Um, Breaking the Habit, by Linkin Park… who are you"

"Soul," he replied. "And you?"

"Angarika."

Soul took out his iPod. "What'd you say that song was?"

"Breaking the Habit, by Linkin Park. That's a nice headband. It's really cool." His eyes perked up a little when I said cool. He was a bit weird.

"Hey, do you want to play basketball with me tomorrow around 4? It'll be here at the basketball court."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I never really was taught how to, like, play. Like, ever. Also, I only know your name is Soul. Why should I trust someone who just asked me what the song I was listening to?"

Soul looked at me like I was a bit smarter than he thought, and I reached for my key in my pocket. I could just hit him in his neck and that would stun him. If he was a pedophile, I needed a weapon, and if I couldn't KO him, I'd just have to stun him and run away.

After seeing me reach for my key, he called out. "Maka!" Oh, no, was this a gang fight. I shoved the key between my middle and ring finger, round part clenched in my fist. Backing away, I began to feel my breath shortening.

But then a girl showed up and saw me starting to leave.

"Oh Soul, she said. Were you flirting again." She teased him.

"No! That's totally uncool. I just wanted to play basketball with her." He said in an aloof-sounding tone.

"Well, don't you think that's creepy? A total stranger walks up to you and asks if you want to play a game? YOU SOUND LIKE A PEDOPHILE!" She turned to me and smiled. She looked sort of embarrassed about the charade. "Sorry. Soul is weird. You don't have to play with him, he's a bit lazy anyway."

I felt weird. I decided to go with a threat. "I don't want to until I know you. And if you pester me after I tell you to stop…" I paused. Then I shouted "THEN I'LL BRING MY MEISTER!"

"Wait, wait. You're a weapon? I don't think I've seen you around the DWMA… Are you a liar?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Ugh, fine! I'll play basketball with you. But I can hurt you!"

The girl I assumed was Maka said "You don't have to worry about him, but you don't have to come over tomorrow."

I stole a glance at my watch. It read 3:00

"Holy crap, I've got to go! Bye!" I said.

As I was turning around, Soul called after me, "I'll only be there till 5:00!"

"Okay!" I ran off home, trying to let in the events of the day sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home that day, I told my mom I was meeting up in the park for a while. Of course, she just shrugged it off. She wasn't a bad mother, she was just…very… absent-minded. While I changed into some sweatpants and a blue shirt with a little cookie on it, all I could think is about the two partners. Especially Soul. He seemed like he knew a bit more. Or at least that's how I perceived that strange look on his face. Maka seemed to be an average miester. I worried about my mister threat. What if he was a pedophile? I guess I could turn my arm into a scythe and use that. Still, my threat would be invalid, and that would suck. These thoughts kept me awake until around 1 where I couldn't stay awake anymore.

_Ha! Cha!_ My alarm clock was switched to strange sounds like apparently a man yelling gibberish. Ugh, Andrew. Every. Week. How many times would I have to switch it back? I really don't like little prankster brothers. I blinked. Then I remembered; the game with Soul! Looking at the time, I saw I only had about half an hour to get ready. I slipped on some shorts and a tank-top. I chose to wear some comfortable sneakers. Then, after putting my curly hair into a high pony-tail I rushed out the door and to the Death Park's basketball court.

"Hey, you showed up!" Soul was surrounded by another guy and two girls as well as Maka. Jeez, where does he find friends? Who has 3 white stripes on _one _side of his head, and has two random girls just following him?

"Hey!" the smaller of the two girls chirped. "I'm Patty!"

"And I'm Liz," said the other of the girls.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I am Death the Kid," added 3 stripes.

"But we just call him Kidd," said Patty.

"Hi. I'm Angarika. But you should probably call me Anj."

"I think I remember you saying you didn't know how to play?" Maka said, although it seemed more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Can you teach me?"

After around 20 minutes of getting educated on basketball things, I felt I was ready.

Apparently not.

"Anj! You need to _pass the ball_! Don't try to do everything yourself!" Soul shouted at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. _Idiot! _

"Sorry!"

"It's alright!"

"I should just sit down," I muttered under my breath. Next thing I knew I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Keep playing; I'm sure you'll get better." Oops, Kidd heard that.

"Okay." Next thing I knew I was slam dunking. Metaphorically, that is. I was still the worst player on the team. The only reason my team one was because Kidd's crazy ability to score. But maybe that was because 3 stripes was 80% legs. Speaking of Kidd, he looked cool, and I wanted to hang out with him more. But he probably went to the DWMA, and until I found a miester he wasn't going to remember I existed. Although I did catch him stealing a few glances at me. But that was most likely just me being self-absorbed. I don't know.

"Hey are you down for another game tomorrow?" asked Soul. "That would be cool."

"That," I replied, "Would be totally cool."

The next few days, the same pattern repeated, stupid alarm clock, basketball (which I was getting better at), and practicing turning into a scythe.

On the ninth practice I stopped early because I felt sick. Unfortunately, sitting on a bench for the entire game was annoying. I wanted to play so bad. However, when the teams were unequal Kidd got Soul to sit out, so we hung out on the bench.

"Am I the only one who noticed that Kidd is extremely cold?" I asked Soul.

"Yeah, he's Lord Death's son. Grim Reapers are cold almost all the time." Soul answered.

"Also I didn't think it was humanly possible for his legs to be that long, like, its not-" I giggled. "I almost said not human."

Soul laughed an extremely deep laugh that, despite his low-pitch voice, surprised me a bit.

"Jeez, you laugh is so…"

"Weird? Yes. Cool? Also yes."

"Well, I was going to say deep but whatever." We both laughed in unison.

"This has been fun, but I have to help my mom cook some her horrid, I repeat, _horrid_ vegetable soup. Bye!"

"See ya!" they all said.

As soon as I finished making the soup I had a flash of inspiration.

I changed my arm into a scythe and started to practice running into saplings and cutting them. Next, all I needed to do was find a miester. I figured I should use this as a training routine.

One day, during practice, as I was brutally slashing at a maple sapling, I heard a laugh. Not just any laugh.

It was Souls.

I stopped, my scythe arm still halfway through a sapling. I removed my scythe from my body and turned it back into an arm. Waving, I smiled and said, "What happened that you're here?"

"Well usually, I'd be home, but I needed to buy Maka some stuff. How do you manage to cut with only one arm? Where's your miester?"

I scratched my neck. "About that…"

"Don't tell me. You don't have a miester. Why else would you spend your summer alone with a scythe arm ruining little trees?"

"Yeah. I had a pretty crappy threat anyway."

"Anyway, while I'm shopping you wanna look for a miester? Then you join the DWMA."

"Yes, hold on, I gotta tell my parents. Otherwise I'll never get to see the light of the next day."

"Okay, I'll wait."

I went into the house, asked my parents for permission, grabbed my iPod and tied a sweater around my waist, in case it got cold.

"Alright, I can go!"

I jogged off with Soul. Who knew that this trip would change things?

And when I say change things, I mean-

Everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm not sure what everyone ages are so please correct me if I make a mistake. Also, I realize there hasn't been much relationship stuff going on. This is because I'm trying to add in the plot introduction first. Please leave reviews because I need some constructive criticism. Thanks!**

"So you don't even care that I don't have a miester?" I asked Soul.

"Well if you don't know the person you're talking to you're bound to make threats," he replied with a grin.

"Oh well. Now I just need to focus on miessre- oh jeez I'm tripping over my words," I could feel myself blushing as I spoke.

"Ha. So, do you know anyone around here?" Soul inquired.

"Not besides you, Kidd and Maka. And of course Patty and Liz."

"Wow. When did you move here?"

"Well… I think…" I tried to recall when I moved in. "I think it was around May."

"Hm. Where did you go to school?"

"I was homeschooled. After all, it'd be hard to transfer curriculums at the end of the year. We knew since August that we would move, so, you know." I nodded my head.

By now we had reached the store, a small, yellow place with checkered floors. Soul and I walked in, bought a few cans of soup and left. Soul continued to ask about my past for a while.

"So, anyway, how old are you?" Soul asked.

"I'm 14."

"Cool. I'm 15."

Then we saw Kidd and the girls across the street waving at us.

"What do you want?" Soul shouted.

"I think I found Anj a miester!" was the reply. At first I thought nothing of it until Soul looked at me funny.

"How did you know?" I yelled.

"Well it was obvious because you never brought your miester to practice!"

"Oooh! Ok! Who is it?"

"Come to this side of the road!" Kidd said.

Soul and I ran to Kidd.

"Go on," spoke up Soul.

"Well, I think the perfect miester lives in town, his name is Erebus. He is a close friend of mine."

"Dang. That's a cool name. I want that name." Soul said.

"So, have you talked to him about it or what?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could introduce yourself. I don't want it seem like I tried to hook you up with him."

"What about you, Soul, are you coming?" I asked him.

"No, I gotta get home to Maka."

"Bye then!"

"Ok, so how long will it take to get there?" I inquired.

"Around ten minutes, I believe," answered Kidd.

After walking for a while I looked at Kidd. After all, he was pretty intriguing to look at. His three stripes were the coolest thing about him. How did they stay in perfect rectangles? And why where his eyes two different colors? In _rings_? Unfortunately he caught my stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Oh, um, I was just noticing the-" I touched the right side of my head, "stripe-y things."

Then his eyes went wide, and he knelt down on the sidewalk. "You're right, I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty! And unbalanced! Why is there only one set of stripes?! I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!"

"Oh-um, Kidd?" I asked. I wasn't really sure what to do next, but then he threw his head back and screamed, "I'm useless garbage! I'm a horrible disgusting person who doesn't deserve to live another day!"

That was when I had enough. I backhanded his head twice so he was forced to get up and stop whining.

"You're not garbage! The stripes look really _cool_! And we have to get to Erebus! Now stop whining and get your ass moving!"

Kidd just stood there looking slightly confused and hurt. "Um, you're right we really should get moving."

"You better."

When we finally got to Erebus' house, I felt like I was going to faint from all the heat. "Quick can we get inside?" I asked. The house wasn't much from the outside. It had a galaxy-blue outside with a few black-curtained windows. The roof had black shingles and the white door was quite beckoning. There was a bronze scythe knocker.

"Kidd can we please just go in?" I pleaded.

"No, it is proper etiquette to knock before entering any one person's house." Jeez, he was a walking manners dictionary.

"Then please just knock would you?"

After he knocked I heard the heavy footsteps of who I assumed to Erebus trudging toward us. I sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be a grown man, or I would die. My heart raced with anticipation to see him; my possible miester; my possible friend.

When the door opened I screamed inwardly. An old man wearing a suit not much different than Kidd's stood in the doorway.

"Um, we're looking for Erebus?" I said.

"Yes, yes of course," the old man spoke in a rather nasal voice." He left the door open a sliver. We heard him call for Erebus. Next, we heard the slightly flat-footed sound of feet. A song played in his headphones. I could hear the drums. Then the old man moved out of the way to reveal the appearance of Erebus. I secretly hoped he was hot. Like, that would be cool. Ha, that would be a cool thing for a cool girl like me. That's how cool relationships start.

The boy that stood before was hot. I wasn't even joking. He had black hair that was slightly ruffled, and wore a black hoodie and blue jeans. I was definitely going to faint now. His cheekbones were amazing, and his being was just so…. Appealing.

"H-hi…" I began, but stopped when a look of utter disgust came over Erebus' face. I looked down at the cement I was standing on and wondered why I couldn't be cute. God, why did everything have to be so difficult when you're ugly?

"Gerard, are my cookies burning?" Erebus said. I looked back up. That explained his look.

"Oh my, I do believe so!" crowed the old man. He rushed off into the dark house.

"This is Angarika, or Anj," said Kidd.

"I'm a demon scythe. I was wondering, to put it very bluntly, if I could be your weapon. Kidd said he recommended me."

"Well, a, I have no idea who you are. B, Kidd recommended you so come in for burnt cookies and most likely orange juice." Erebus invited.

"Thanks, but I have to be home by 5 and it's…" I glanced at my iPod, "3. So I might have to leave randomly."

"Very well, I won't keep you for long."

"Jeez, are you a walking information packet? You, Kidd, who's next?" I asked.

"You know Kidd over here is obsessed with-" Erebus raised an eyebrow at Kidd. Weirdoes. "Symmetry."

"Yeah I know he had a mental breakdown right before getting here. I had to slap him to get moving." I laughed while Kidd rubbed his head where I hit him.

"Anyway, so what about the weapon/miester thing? Are you open? No? Yes? Still processing?" then I got an idea. "Kidd, can you see if our soul wave lengths are compatible? Please?"

"Sure, hold on a second," said Kidd, while he cleared his plate.

Then his expression went blank.

"I can conclude that your souls are…. Wait," Kidd stopped for a second. "That's impossible"


	4. Chapter 4

"What," Erebus and I asked in unison. "What is impossible?"

"I… umm, nothing, nothing. I just made a mistake. You're compatible. I just thought I saw something but I must have been seeing things," Kidd said. Yeah, sure, a mistake. His face was still a bit, well, surprised and confused. I wanted to ask him about it, but Kidd was a weird person, and anything could make him freak out. He had that I-don't-want-to-give-away-anything look written all over him.

"Okay then," I turned to Erebus, who was daydreaming, apparently. Stars seemed to sparkle in his eyes while he did that. Oh dear I really didn't want to like him. If he was going to be my miester and we went out and broke up, I would have to find a new miester. This could be really, really bad. "So, Erebus, what about the whole weapon-miester thing? We could enroll at the DWMA."

"Huh?" Erebus zoned back in. "Oh, yeah. Give me a day or two and I'll tell you. 'Kay?"

"Got it." I ripped a piece of paper off his fridge and scrawled my number on it. I handed it to him. "Text me when you've got an answer."

I spun on my heel. "Bye." Walking out the door was hard. I wanted to stay and have talks with him and hang out on the couch and watch movies together and… oh my, I really was getting out of hand. _Inhale._ You're not in love. _Exhale_. You're getting a partner possibly. Or at least a good friend. Anyway, where was Kidd? I felt a hand on my shoulder. Why did he always do that? It's not like Kidd was my Dad or something. Ugh, he needed to be more casual. What was with the suit? It was like, 1000 degrees out!

"Hey, Anj?" Kidd said a bit timidly. That was slightly scary, because he was usually so cool.

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, when I said there was something strange, I meant your souls are nearly the same thing. They are the same soul. I don't know what to do about it. My advice is to enroll and ask Lord Death about it."

The news hit me like a freight train. I was sort of scared and I wanted to go home. Did our souls split? Maybe our souls were … never mind. Kidd probably just made a mistake. I was different from the boy with my number. I was me.

I realized that I should be getting home, as it was already four-thirty. As I jogged down the sidewalk, I realized that there were things I never noticed before. I noticed the cracks in the sidewalk. How did they get there? And how did the little plants break through cement when I could barely throw a basketball into the hoop? I sensed a presence of weakness which I did not like at all.

_Heuh! _I made a strange sound as an arm wrapped around my stomach and stopped me from jogging. I felt all the air leave me. Who was that? I didn't want to be kidnapped! I quickly turned around my head to see who had me in a french dip. I guessed it was accidental, but it was still pretty awkward. Why had Erebus followed me here? Um, that was weird. I took out my earphones.

"Well, looks like I have a stalker. Also can you let me go? This is pretty painful." I commented.

"Uh, err, sorry. You almost ran into the street though! So I had to stop you! And anyway the reason I followed you here is because you forgot your sweater. You should take out your ear buds occasionally. I have to go home so bye!" He said with a slight blush appearing on his face.

"M'kay bye!"

As soon as I got home I flopped on my bed. This was a long day, so many things happened. I just wanted to eat my dinner and go to bed.

"Sweetie! Time to eat! Did you have a good time?" my mother called from the floor below me.

"Coming!" I replied. As soon as I got down the stairs, I smelled the amazing pasta dish awaiting on the table. I love pasta. With a passion. Like, insanely.

"So did you find a miester yet?" my mother asked.

"What's a miester?" AJ, the 5 year old devil of the family asked while he flung his half eaten spaghetti into the center plate. While my mother explained, I tried to sneak some bread from the other side of the table.

"Anj, eat your salad first," my father ordered. I didn't like this dressing but whatever. I could deal.

"Mum! I think I found a miester! His name is Erebus, and he said he'll tell me if I can be his weapon. Isn't that great?" I told my mother. "Kidd said he'd be a great miester, and we had compatible wave lengths!"

"Awesome." My mom said while gently taking some of the bread I tried to have earlier.

I cleared my plate and ran upstairs after grabbing the bread I desired so badly. I ate the bread and fell asleep watching videos of cute little kittens.

_Zzzzt! Zzzzt!_ I heard my phone vibrate at about 5:30. Who was it now? Who is up at _five-thirty AM_?

Ugh, summer was supposed to be a time where I could sleep in. I picked it up.

_I like the weapon-miester thing. You have a deal. Should we enroll next month?_

I knew this text was from Erebus. Awesome. I felt like smiling and screeching but all I could do was hug my blanket with enough force to rip it. I just wanted to hug him, I guess. This was quite possibly the best day of my life. I ran down stairs and out the door in a tank top and some grey sweatpants and jumped on my trampoline for about an hour. I was ecstatic. When my mom found me, however, she was not so happy I woke her up so early. But of course when she heard that it was because I got a miester she was all happy for me. I quickly was offered a cup of hot cocoa (it was a cold summer morning) and we talked and talked about enrolling me in the DWMA and how I should behave and when my father woke up we had to tell him as soon as possible. In the end it was decided that

I was going to the DWMA

I would be living with Erebus if he agreed to let me

I would get monthly packages of food from my mum and dad.

It was all a good plan. But I couldn't remember something. What was it? Then I realized, what would living with the same soul feel like?


End file.
